Dreams
by HazzaTL3
Summary: What did Zack dream about when he was in the Nibleheim mansion being held by Hojo. A series of one-shots showing what I think he dreams off. Main Characters are Zack & Cloud. but will feature other characters from Crisis Core. Chapter 1 edited.
1. Chapter 1

Dreams

Laying on the stone bed alone in a cell Zack stared at the ceiling trying to ignore Clouds screams of agony, "Hold on Spike, I'll get you out of here, get you to safety, then we'll make him pay, make him pay for everything". Cloud looked over to Zack agony in his eyes.

Suddenly he heard a crashing sound from upstairs followed by gunfire. Zack shot up out of bed wondering what the noise was. He headed for the cell door to see if he could see anything from the slightly ajar door that lay beyond the bars, but all he could see was the stonewall of the corridor. He sighed as the gunfire stopped.

He figured whatever was going on he would never know so he sat back on his bunk, and looked over towards Cloud who had thankfully stopped screaming, Zack walked over to check on him, "Hey you ok buddy" Cloud looked towards Zack fear in his eyes. "It's ok buddy it's over"

As he reassured Cloud there was a loud crashing sound from the corridor and he heard a familiar male voice "Check in that door" Zack turned to see the door fly open and saw as Reno walked inside.

"Reno?" Zack called out to the turk. Hope raising that he would free them.

"Zack, that you man, so this is where you been hiding, you still owe be that 10 Gil"

"Get me out of here Reno. Cloud too."

"Whoa man, we're not here to rescue you, I'm here to kill a deserter, thought he might be hiding in here, but he's not. You got that 10 Gil?"

"Seriously? I thought we were friends... Please Reno, that Hojo is doing crazy things to us here"

"Sorry I'm under orders, this isn't a rescue mission. I'll take my money then I'll be on my way"

"I'm a hostage here, I have no money."

"Fine, I guess I'll take this sword instead then, I always thought your Buster blade would look good hanging on the wall of my office" at that Reno walked off.. "He's not down here... let's go, Yo!"

Zack lay there, 'thinking why wouldn't Reno help me'? after laying there for a while he woke up... and looked over to the wall, seeing his Buster sword was still there, he lay back down in confusion, 'hmm must have been a dream' he thought. Suddenly the door opened and Hojo came walking in "Ah Awake I see, your turn."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Edit 25th July 2013. decided to expand on this chapter, and Chapter 2, since they were not very well written. (ok they're still not, but this is not meant as a serious story, it's just a fun story where I can write my random thoughts down)


	2. Chapter 2

"Cloud man you ok?" Zack asked as he took Cloud from the infantryman and onto his bunk.

"oh, Z-za- Zack..?"Cloud mumbled as he woke up.

"Cloud, you've been in there 2 days, you ok?" There was no answer, Zack was about to ask again, when he realised his buddy had fallen asleep again. He ruffled Clouds hair, "I'll get us out of here, I promise", he then turned to let Cloud sleep. Standing there watching him was Hojo. Zack stared at the professor hate in his eyes.

Hojo ignored Zack and looked over at Cloud. "He's an unexpected surprise his physical test scores at ShinRa were low, too low for him to make the cut as SOLDIER he was lucky to make it into the Infantry, but as a test subject he's proving quite valuable indeed."

"Hojo LET US GO.." Zack shouted in frustration...

"I think not. If your going to be like that, then it's time for you to sleep." at that Hojo walked to the opposite wall and pressed a switch, the cell filled with gas and Zack felt his eyes sagging, 'must fight it, must stay awake, ensure Cloud is ok' Zack thought.

After a while he woke finding himself on his bunk he figured he had managed to get to his bunk before passing out. He looked over and saw Cloud laying on the other slab sound asleep, 'He appears ok' Zack thought as he got up to check on him, as he got up the outer door flew open he turned around abruptly, and was shocked to see Aerith walk in. he was even more surprised to see she was wearing Jeans and a leather bikers jacket, and her hair was cut short.

"Zack..?" she recognised him instantly and ran over the cell door, "You're alive... I was told that you died?" Zack looked into in the eyes, and noticed her sweet look of innocence, the one that made him fall in love with her was gone, it had been replaced with a rebellious determination similar to the one that he saw in the eyes of those Wutai rebels he helped track down back in Midgar.

"Aerith, I told you not to run off alone, where are you?" Zack heard a familiar voice speak from the corridor.

"I'm in here" Aerith shouted in response. Then turned back to face Zack "Zack.. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't know you were alive."

"Aerith, what happened, you've changed."

"The world changed, SOLDIER was all but gone, the infantry could not cope when Midgar was attacked by these creatures, These guys I believe they were ex-Soldiers that led the attack, they destroyed the city. Zack ShinRa is no-more, the city has become a deserted wasteland. most of the population are dead, us survivors went into hiding." A tear formed in her eye and she blinked causing it to run down her cheek as she started to sob Reno walked into the room and grabbed her pulling her away. She resisted him and broke free of his grasp, and ran back to Zack, she grabbed the bars of the cell door and shook them trying to get it to open. The tears streaming down her face.

Reno grabbed her threw her over his shoulder, "We got to get out of here the explosives are set, we barely have time to get away from here." She looked at Zack sadness in her eyes.

Zack shouted after Reno "Reno, set us free." Reno turned round and saw Zack there in the cell.

"Zack, that you man? Heard you died, sorry no time, this whole building going to be destroyed, we barely have tome to escape ourselves" at that he turned and ran out the door into the corridor.

"I love you Zack..." he heard Aerith crying out as Reno ran out... Zack frantically started to shake the bars in an effort to get free and chase after her. He heard the hinge creaking and he shook the door with renewed vigor the hinge broke and door opened, he stood there, torn he could get away, chase after Aerith, but he could not leave Cloud here alone, so he turned round and shook Cloud, he did not respond so he just picked him up and threw him over his shoulder, as he did he started coughing realising the sleeping gas had been released and his eye lids were getting heavy. He was determined to get away to get chase after Aerith. He took a step towards the cell door, but was unable to resist the urge to sleep, he fell to his knees, Cloud slipped from his shoulder landing harshly on the floor his head colliding with the corner of the bunk with a sickening thud. Zack looked over to check on Cloud and saw blood oozing from a gash on his head.

As he faught to stay awake he heard an explosion from above, 'not like this, not like this, dammit I was so close to getting away.. he felt another explosion from above and felt the room shake... and the ceiling started to creak... then without warning a further explosion was felt and the roof came crashing down a large piece landed on his legs crushing them, he screamed in pain and passed out.

He woke and found he was laying on his slab, his legs were fine, and there were no signs of any explosions... he lay there confused, when he heard the outer door opening and Hojo walked in escorted by two infantrymen. he looked over to Cloud.

"Ok, Specimen C, let's see the how your responding to the treatments, Hojo turned to the infantrymen I want him in Room 2 in 15 minutes time..."


	3. Chapter 3

Zack woke in a comfortable hospital bed, with machines beeping to his side, as he looked round confused, trying to get his bearings a nurse walked in.  
"Why hello there sleepy head, you're finally awake" Zack looked at the nurse, but didn't recognise her, "So, how you feeling?"  
"W-where am I?" Zack asked.  
"You're in Sector 2, in the last remaining free hospital,." The nurse stated proudly.  
"Sector 2, as in Midgar Slums Sector 2?" he asked her, hoping no other towns were segmented into sectors.  
"Yes, that's correct, good ol' Midgar slums" the nurse replied.  
"How long have I.. err." Zack trailed of wondering if he wanted to know the answer.  
"Been here? A couple weeks now, it'll be a month on Tuesday" The nurse replied. Then continued "Doctor Adas gave you slim chance of even waking up. Hold up I need to call him in, he'll want to check you over."  
"Please Wait" Zack called as he tried to get up pulling the probes off his skin, as he did the beeping turned into a siren, the nurse rushed back into the room.  
"What are you doing? You've been in a coma, for a long time, we need to make sure you're ok before you get up" the nurse pressed a switch on a machine, and the siren stopped. A man in a white jacket, and slicked back black hair walked in. The doctor gave Zack the creeps there was something about how was standing he didn't like.  
"Nurse, is everything ok with patient Doe" the man asked while the nurse was trying to hold Zack down.  
"Yes", the nurse replied as Zack relented and lay back down, "he woke about 10 minutes ago I was just coming to call you. He tried to get up as soon as my back was turned".  
"I See, thank you Anne" the doctor acknowledged the nurse, she walked away from Zack and the doctor walked over and started to ask Zack some questions.

An hour later  
"Well Zack, you appear to be fine. Your memory seems fine, even if your newest is from 3 years ago. That could be attributed to the fact you've been in a coma for longer than we knew. I can't see any reason to keep you here. We need the bed for other patients. You may leave." The doctor informed Zack. Zack got up out of bed and performed a couple squats, then realised he was in a medical gown.  
"Err, Doc, I can't go out like this? Can I..?" The doctor, just left the room. As Zack was wondering what he was going to do the nurse walked back into the room carrying some clothes and a bag, she handed him the clothes.  
"These are the clothing we found you wearing, the Doctor, told me to jsut thow them out, but I kept them hidden in my locker for you" the nurse informed him handing him his clothing. "I also had them cleaned for you."  
"Thank you" he smiled at her, he decided he liked this nurse, "err, so anyplace I can get changed in private here?"  
"Right here" she said looking disappointed and pulled the privacy curtain round to give Zack some privacy. After he had finished getting changed into his uniform he opened the curtain, and saw the nurse was still holding the small bag, which she quickly offered him, "these are your personal belongings, I'm afraid Dr Adas, sold most your Materia to pay for your treatment here, I saved your wallet. As for that big sword, some guy with golden spikey hair claimed it, said it was now his, I refused to let him have it, but Dr Adas said he had paid 500g for it and I would be fired if I refused to hand it over." He thanked her and took the bag from her, finding a single Cure material, his wallet, as well as his phone inside. He turned on the phone, and got a message saying 'invalid connection' he swore, and figured he'd have to get it reconnected somehow. He checked him wallet, and found close to 2000g inside as well as the paper Aerith had handed him before he left for the ill-fated Nibleheim mission, he smiled at the nurse, who was staring at him, and decided to give her a quick hug, to thank her for saving at least some of his items. He thanked the nurse, and left the hospital, then decided to head to Sector 6, where hopefully Aerith would still be waiting for him.

A bit later, he finally managed to get to Sector 6, but found the market area was deserted. As he wondered past the marked, towards the church, he heard church bells ringing, from the direction of Aeriths church he sped up, wondering what was going on? When the church was in sight he saw a mass of people crowded outside cheering, he walked up to the nearest person and asked, "excuse he sir, What's going on?"  
"The flower girl, Aerith, is getting married today" Zack took a step from the man in disbelief, he stared at the man,  
"WHAT! You're kidding..?" the man looked at Zack.  
"Why would I joke about this joyous occasion?" Zack tured away from the man, and rushed towards the church to try to stop the wedding, as he got within meters of the church, the doors opened and a man wearing a white suit walked out followed by Aerith who was wearing in beautiful white wedding dress, he couldn't see the man she has married, as his view of him was blocked by the man in white.  
Te man in white spoke "Ladies and Gentlemen, May I present to you, Mr and Mrs Cloud and Aerith Striffe. Everyone cheered, and Zack stood there, thinking to himself, when did Cloud and Aerith meet, why are getting married? She's my girlfriend.. he continued watching as the man in white finished talking then stepped aside, as Cloud lifted the veil covering Aerith's face then pulled her closer to him and they kissed. While watching them kiss something inside him snapped and he rushed forward connecting a punch square on Clouds jaw, sending Cloud back into the church, knocking him out cold in the process, he then turned to Aerith, who stepped back in fear,  
"Aerith.." Zack took a step closer to her, she tried to step back again but found she had back into the wall she found herself trapped.  
"Do I know you.." she asked him. He reached into his pocket and pulled a piece of paper from his wallet which he looked at, then handed it to her, a tear escaped his eye "What's this?" she asked taking the paper, she read it, and her eyes opened wide finally recognising him "ZACK!" she exclaimed looked at him lifting a hand to his chest, "You're alive.., it's been 4 years I gave up waiting, when a couple weeks ago, Cloud appeared in the church with your sword". He started to explain what happened, as he did Cloud grabbed him from behind turned him to face him then punched him in the face, as he did Aerith put a hand on his arm to stop him, "Cloud, what are you doing.. Please stop, this guy is my old boyfriend Zack..". Zack barely hear her speaking, as the world went black..

Suddenly he woke up, found himself back in the cell with Cloud sat there staring at the ceiling his back against the wall, realising Zack was awake, he looked over to him "You ok Zack? " Zack nodded at Cloud, then realised it was just a dream.  
"Yeah, I'm ok. Just a bad dream is all" Zack got up and started to do some Squats.

#################

Hi, sorry for the delay between updates, I tend to write this as and when I get inspiration to write. I was thinking of writing this as a "Zack lives" story, with this as Chapter 1.. what do you guys think?


	4. Chapter 4

Zack woke suddenly to a noise outside the cell he turned to see Hojo and an Infantryman standing there with smoke coming from the barrel of the gun he had just shot to wake Zack. Hojo walked up to the cell door, holding a rusty steel key. He stopped at the door, then looked at Zack  
"Ah awake are you" his dead eyes stared straight at Zack,  
"Where's Cloud? You took him several days ago, what have you do with him?"  
"If you mean Specimen Z? He was a failure, I had to dispose of him. it's your turn to take his place" Zack felt his anger raise, while listening to Hojo's response, as Hojo finished speaking Zack jumped up from his slab and charged the cell door hoping Hojo would drop the key, and he could grab it and use it to get free, however, as he collided with the bars of the door he felt a sharp pain in his arm, as the door stood firmly in place, Hojo just took took a step back the key still in his hand, he watched as Zack shook the bars, demanding to be released.  
"hmm, interesting, after 2 years, you still have fight in you, that's good" Hojo handed the key to the guard, "restrain him, I want him in room 4, in 5 minutes" the infantryman saluted, aimed his gun at Zack and fired. As the world turned blank, Zack thought of Aerith, thinking how he failed to return to her.

He woke and found he was sat in the back seat of a car, his head resting on a woman's shoulder, he was staring down at her ample cleavage that was bnarely contained by her top, he let out a groan, as he did he felt her move in surprise,  
"You're awake. How are you feeling?"  
"Not good, where am I?"  
"You're in my friend's car", Zack, lifted his head finding it did not hurt so much to move now, and saw a guy with spiky blonde hair in the driver's seat, he smiled and turned his head back to look to the woman sat next to him.  
"So who are you guys?"  
"You don't remember him?" Zack shook his head, the woman sighed and explained the situation as she knew it  
"The guy driving is Cloud he told me you guys were best friends? you were held captive, he was left for dead in a alley, but after I found him, he risked his life breaking into the mansion to get you. I am Tifa we met briefly when you and Sephiroth came to my hometown to get rid of those monsters, I was the tour guide hired to lead you to the reactor. but Sephiroth went insane and burned down the town, killing my father in the process." Zack felt a headache coming, as he felt a rush of memories starting to return. He looked at Cloud, he was not dead? He felt a headache starting as he fell sideways landing in Tifa's lap.

He woke to find himself laying on a soft comfortable bed, a woman with light brown hair, with a familiar pink ribbon in it was sitting next to him.  
"Please, I can't be dead". She looked at him confused  
"What do you mean dead?"  
"Well, angels like you only exist in heaven right? So I must be dead.." the woman giggled, suddenly Zack remembered who she was, so he leapt up and planted a kiss on her lips. "Aerith, It's me! Zack.." he was fighting back tears as he broke the kiss. Aerith took a step back from him  
"Zack.. I want you to know I will always love you, but.." she was interrupted as the door opened, and Cloud walked in.  
"Aerith, you ready for our date?" Cloud casually asked, walking over to her, pulling her close to him and planting a kiss on her lips, which she returned, before pushing him away, looking over Clouds shoulder at Zack, she then ran out of the room sobbing. Cloud watched her leave in shock staring at the door.  
"Aerith, What's wrong?" he called after her, he tried to follow her, but was stopped by Zacks hand on his shoulder. "Zack?" Cloud turned to see if it really was him, or he was imagining things.  
"Yeah, It's me buddy. I'm awake" he dropped his hand from Clouds shoulder, his hand balling into a fist, ready to punch Cloud for stealing his girlfriend. "Just tell me how it happened, Hojo told me you were dead." Cloud dropped his head, and took a seat, then explained  
- how he woke and found himself wearing a black cloak with nothing underneath,  
- how he had no memories,  
- how he had nightmares, over the next couple weeks which caused his memories to slowly return,  
- how he was found by Tifa who was about ready to leave Zangans home to make a new life for herself in Midgar,  
- how he risked his life to break into the mansion alone, and found him on a operating table unconscious,  
- how when they got to Midgar, they found an abandoned church and planned to leave Zack there each taking turns to stay with him, while he recovered,  
- how as Cloud was set to leave Tifa watching Zack, Aerith came in, and recognised Zack,  
- how, Aerith took them to her home, saying it would be safer to leave Zack there,

Zack took in all that Cloud told him, then said, "Cloud, I woke up, in a car sat next to this woman Tifa" Cloud nodded, remembering, the drive, making a note to ask Tifa how come she hadn't mentioned Zack waking up. "Tell me how you and Aerith started dating? Cloud sighed  
"Ok, you had been resting in Aetihs room for a couple weeks, she hardly left your side, sometimes you'd get a fever and was voilently sick, then she decided one day that she couldn't wait forever for you to get better, she told me she would always love you, and would always take care of you, but she had to live her life too, so I built up my nerve and asked her out, and she agreed. That was nearly 4 months ago now. Zack, I don't know how to tell you this" he pulled a case out of his pocket, and opened it showing Zack an engagement ring then continued talking "but during our date tonight, I planned to ask her to be my wife". Zack felt his anger rise up again, but he took a deep breath and whispered softly, Cloud barely heard him  
"I was planning to ask her to be my wife when I returned from Nibleheim".. Cloud stood and started to pace. Then stopped and faced Zack again  
"Tell you what Zack, we both love Aerith, but you knew her long before I did, its not your fault you left her alone for so long, so I'll back off, let her decide, if she decides to return to you I'll accept her decision." They turned as the door opened and Aerith walked in  
"Cloud, there's nothing for me to think about, I made my decision a few months ago, to move on from Zack. It was on that day I decided to go on that wonderful first date with you, and that time last weekend when we made love for the first time, I decided you were the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, so please Cloud, don't wait for our date, please ask me now" Cloud looked at Zack, who was now sat on the bed his head in his hands..  
"Aerith, I promised to come back to you, I love you, I want to make you my wife.. How could you move on like this?" Aerith walked over to Zack as he stood up from the bed she allowed him to sob into her shoulder as they hugged each other.  
"I'm sorry Zack, I'm so sorry.." she started to sob too, as Cloud stood there watching them. Zack broke the hug.  
"Please just leave me, both of you. I need to think this over. Cloud, I am trying very hard not to hate you for this, Aerith I will always love you, please give me a chance let me take you on a date." Aerith, looked to Zack then back over to Cloud  
"Ok Zack, I'll give you chance" she walked away and grabbed clouds arm "sorry Cloud, Raincheck on the marriage proposal?" she then pulled him out of the room. Zack took a seat on the bed and watched them leave, he then lay back on the bed sobbing as sleep took him.

He woke, and found he was no longer in Aeriths house. He was back in the Cell on the slab, Cloud was laying there on the other slab. He sat up, and starting doing squats, wondering why his mind was torturing him like this.


	5. Chapter 5

This was written for Gueniveir, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"My child, wake up. You are to be my champion." A seductive female voice echo'd in Zacks head for the umpteenth time.

"Who are you?" Zack answered, "Why do you keep telling me that?" Zack held his head as he got up. He glanced over towards Clouds bunk noticing his friend was missing. He started to do some squats when he noticed a foul smell in the air he wondered what it was and started walking round the cell looking for the source. As he got close to Cloud's bunk the weird smell got stronger, he examined the bunk and found in the corner under the bunk was a metal plate with some half eaten stale mouldy bread on it. He picked up the plate and walked to the bars. He pushed the plate through the bars and slid it across the floor away from him, where hopefully someone will find it and take it away.

"Ah, you're awake, quick get back on your bunk your friend will be back shortly. I want you to kill him. His soul is corrupted, it has become evil." Zack walked back to his bunk, sat down on it and held his head in confusion. Who was this woman why could he hear her voice in his head, was he going insane?

"No my child, you are not going insane. I will explain who I am at a later time." He heard the outer door opening and he got up and saw two infantrymen one of whom was carrying an unconscious Cloud, he nearly stepped on the plate but saw it and the last moment and stepped over it. The other infantryman unlocked the cell. The one carrying Cloud stepped inside and placed him down in the cell.

Zack got up and took Cloud and placed him on his bunk, as he did he asked. "Cloud, you ok buddy?"

"He won't be awake for a while yet..." The first infantryman sneered at him as he placed a couple of bread rolls on Zack's Bunk and pitcher on the floor next to it. Zack watched as he left the cell and joined other who was holding the metal plate, he locked the cell and they both left.

"Now my child, kill him, eat the food you need to recover your strength. I will help you get out of here." Zack shook his head.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I will not kill my friend." Zack shouted.

"Do you not want to be free, do you not want to see your girlfriend again? She is still waiting for you, but her patience is waining, she has a few suitors vying for her affections" Zack walked back to his bunk and picked up one of the rolls it felt soft he tasted it. It tasted wonderful he soon gobbled it all up. He looked at the other one and felt a rumbling in his stomach.

"Eat it my child. Kill your friend" you can be free within the hour, once you are free I will tell Aerith you are returning, tell her wait for you." Zack looked over his friend, could it be that easy? Could he really see Aerith again?

He looked at the pitcher and saw the clear liquid inside, "it's only water my child. It's safe to drink" Zack, shrugged and picked up the pitcher and took a small sip tasting it. Finding it was indeed water, he took a big drink from it. He was about to have another drink when he remembered to save some for Cloud. He stood and picked up the bread roll, and placed them in the corner close to Clouds bunk.

He lay on his bunk, but sleep eluded him, his stomach continued to rumble. "Eat the bread my son, kill your friend and you will be free. Your friend's soul is corrupted by evil he will not hesitate to kill you when he awakes. "

He decided to ignore the voice.

After what seemed to be an hour he heard groaning from Clouds bunk. Zack got up and grabbed the break roll to give to him. As he picked up the roll he heard Cloud speak "Za-Zack,w-where am I?"

"Relax buddy, here I saved you this bread roll" he handed it to Cloud who quickly ate it.

"Thank you Zack" Cloud looked at Zack and grinned as his eyes turned to slits and he jumped up grabbing Zacks throat and started to strangle him. Zack was shocked and tried to force Clouds hands from his throat.

"I tried to help you my child, the calamity from the skies, Jenova has tainted his Soul and he is her puppet."

Zack felt his body going limp and the world going dark.

He woke abruptly and saw Cloud sitting on his bunk,

"You ok buddy?"

"Yeah" Zack acknowledged, wondering if the voice in his head was just another dream.


	6. Chapter 6

Just a note to say, I have updated Chapters 1 & 2 of this story. and have a few ideas for more "dreams" for Zack to have.


End file.
